


Surprise Party

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Crowley decides that he wants to throw a surprise party to celebrate Aziraphale and their unborn child. However, he becomes stressed and enlists the help of one of Azirpahale's friends.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, this is my thing for the year. That's fine though. I like this tag and it sometimes feels as though I'm the only one who uses it. 
> 
> This is a request from GothRockFairy
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Crowley had heard of humans throwing parties known as baby showers. To celebrate the new arrival and to help the parents gather the needed supplies before the little one was set to arrive. Aziraphale had always been fond of humans, and he had a number of human friends. Perhaps he would like to have one of these parties to celebrate their own little one. 

Theirs was a larger deal than any human baby could ever dream of being anyway. It was the first who would be half angel and half demon. Usually the in-between of the two supernatural beings were human. However, supernatural parents would bring about a supernatural baby. That is how it should be anyway. Which meant that theirs would be the first of a kind. Besides, who didn’t like a good party?

Once Crowley had decided on the party, there came the issue of planning it. He wanted to keep it a secret from the angel. Aziraphale would never accept gifts or a party from his human friends if he could help it. Meaning if he found out about the party prematurely, he would figure out a way around it. Either by canceling on all of their friends or feigning sick or something. However, without Azirpahale’s input, Crowley could not be exactly sure of what the angel would want for the party. This was something completely new to both of them. He had no way of predicting what kind of baby shower that the angel would like. 

And if he was completely honest, he had no real way of telling which of Aziraphale’s friends were close enough to invite and which ones Azirpahale would be ok leaving off the guest list (or would be awkward if Crowley were to invite them). There were lots of humans that Aziraphale had become attached to over the years. 

Perhaps the demon had bitten off more than he could chew and he hadn’t even started, not really. Still, he was set on having the party for the angel, so he called up the person that Crowley  _ knew  _ was Aziraphale’s best human friend due to their weekly outings and her insistence that she was their baby’s aunt, Amelia Michaels. 

“Of  _ course _ I will,” she had said immediately after Crowley explained the situation. “Don’t worry, I will get everything all sorted out for you. All you need to do is get him there on the day that I decide.” With that, she had hung up on him. A few days later, she texted Crowley a time, day, and place along with a picture of the invite she was thinking of sending out. She’d put things on the card that Crowley himself never would have considered (like, instead of cards, bringing books to add to the baby’s collection, a touch that Aziraphale was going to love). 

***

“I just don’t understand why you’re being so pushy today,” Aziraphale said. “You’ve forced me to get up and dressed. You’ve never done that before. What do you have planned?” Crowley smiled. 

“I just thought that we should go out with your friends today,” Crowley replied. “Not like we’re going to have much time for that after the little one arrives.” He placed his hand on Azirpahale’s stomach to make his point. Aziraphale sighed.

“I suppose,” he said. “But I don’t see why you’re being so pushy about it being today and being out at ten this morning. I’m sure they will understand if we aren’t there at  _ exactly  _ the time that we’re supposed to be there.” 

“Oh I know,” Crowley replied. “But I don’t think that you’re going to want to miss this.” Aziraphale sighed. 

“I suppose you are right,” Aziraphale said. “I have quite missed them. Thank you for setting this up.” Crowley nodded. 

“Of course, anything for you my love,” Crowley said. The two of them went out to the Bentley. Crowley quickly texted Amelia that they were on their way and would be there in a few minutes as she had requested he do so that they would all be ready for them). He texted her again as he pulled outside the venue that she had told him to go to. He parked the car and saw her standing by the door. She smiled and waved once she saw them. Crowley waved right back at her as he walked around to Aziraphale’s side of the car to help him out. 

“Oh my! You are absolutely glowing, Aziraphale!” Amelia said with a grin once Crowley and Aziraphale were within earshot. Aziraphale smiled. 

“I suppose I must-do,” Aziraphale said. “We are expecting.” 

“Everyone is inside waiting,” Amelia said. 

“What is this place anyway?” Aziraphale asked. “This isn’t our usual-”

“You’ll see,” Amelia said. She opened the door for the two of them before following them inside. 

Inside, a jungle-ish vibe greeted them. Green seemed to be the main color, but there were little animals on the balloons as well as on all of the gifts. On the back wall, there were balloons pinned to the wall spelling out “welcome baby.” Aziraphale looked around the room and then back at Crowley. 

“You did all of this?” he asked. Crowley shook his head. 

“I wish I could take credit for it, but Amelia did all the hard work for it.” Amelia shrugged. 

“Crowley came to me, having himself all stressed out about making this perfect for you. Did not know where to even start, so I told him I’d take care of it for him. No need to have him stressed out more than he has to be. He’s got enough of that to do just on the daily.” 

“Not that you’re any issue, my dear,” Crowley said. “I love spending every moment I can with you.” 

“Well I thank you, Amelia, this is just lovely.” Amelia nodded and left Aziraphale’s side so he could do his rounds in greeting everyone who was there. Crowley followed Aziraphale. He didn’t know anyone there. These sorts of people weren’t his crowd, and when Azirpahale was spending time with them, he usually stayed home and did the chores. His angel deserved things like that. 

Crowley thought that Amelia had gotten the perfect party planned. She had all the right music, the perfect number of games, all of the guests that Aziraphale could have ever wanted there. It was more than Crowley ever would have been able to do for the angel. That was something he was sure of. 

When it came time for the gifts, Aziraphale fussed about how they shouldn’t have given anything at all, as was to be expected from him. He insisted that time with them would have been more than enough to satisfy his needs. That he and Crowley had more than enough supplies at home for their little one. When he saw all of the books, he teared up. He couldn’t help it. Books were a passion of his, and he really didn’t know of any children’s books. Besides the fact that he was just so overwhelmed with the love he was feeling from not only his partner but all of his friends as well. 

If it takes a village to raise a child, he was certain that he had picked the right one for theirs. 

“Thank you all so much,” Aziraphale said. “I just-” Crowley rubbed Aziraphale’s back gently. Aziraphale leaned into the demon. “I appreciate you all so much.” 

“You are so very welcome, anything we can do for you,” Aziraphale’s friend Daniel said. “You always do so much for us.” 

Aziraphale smiled. He didn’t say it was because it was literally his job to take care of humans. None of them really knew what he actually was. They just knew him as a trans man who ran a bookshop. Nothing more than that. Aziraphale didn’t want to shatter their world view by revealing what he and Crowley were to them. Besides, he liked humans well enough that getting to pretend to be one every once in a while was more than he ever thought he was going to get.

Instead, he said, “That’s what friends are for.” 

Once the gifts were passed out, Aziraphale’s friends slowly trickled out of the building. Once only a few were still left, Amelia decided that it was time for them to start cleaning up the mess and time for Aziraphale to get home. Azirpahale tried to insist that he wanted to stay and help, but Crowley was on Amelia’s side. It was about time for Azirpahale’s afternoon nap. He knew how picky the angel was about getting his nap in for the afternoon. Aziraphale suppressed a yawn and Crowley knew that he was right to force the angel to go home instead of cleaning up for after the party. 

All of Aziraphale’s friends helped them to get all of the gifts to the Bently in one trip so that Aziraphale would just go home. Before they even got back to the house, Aziraphale was fast asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
